


Good morning

by Myqueenmarceline



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubbline, F/F, Morning Sex, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Soft sex, Sugarless Gum, Sweet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myqueenmarceline/pseuds/Myqueenmarceline
Summary: Some sweet, soft gay sex as a Christmas Present for a friendReally explicit





	

“Hey.” Marceline murmured, pressing a kiss to the back of Bonnibel’s neck as she shifted, the arm around her lover’s waist pulling her closer. She didn’t think she’d fall asleep after a little spooning last night, but evidently she had. Judging by the noises of the wildlife outside, it was around mid morning. “Did you sleep ok?”

  
“Mmm” Bonnie murmured, turning around and nuzzling into her lover’s blessedly cool skin. “Don’t move yet. ’S too early.”  
“Really? You don’t want me to move at all?” Marceline smirked, the tip of her fangs lazily brushing against the marks she’d left last night as she whispered into her ear. “We could be doing much better things than that.”

  
Bonnibel squirmed a little as fingers traced down her spine, dancing around the curves of her hip. Marceline was relentless, showering her face with kisses as she rolled them over so she was straddling her princess.

  
“Fine, I suppose we can move a little.” She gave in, pulling her lover into a kiss as those devilish hands dragged down her body, nails leaving scratches that tingled a little, but not necessarily in a bad way.

  
It wasn’t long before Marceline slipped away from her, leaving delicate kisses down her breastbone as long, calloused fingers pressed inside her. She returned the favour as best she could, clumsily moving her leg between Marceline’s.

  
It was almost completely silent, the muted rustling of the sheets and the slick noises the only sounds in the room. They were floating together on a bed of clouds, the only two beings in the world right now.

  
Taking her time, Marceline worked her wonderful mouth downwards, running over the marks she’d left the night before with gentle lips and a reverent expression on her face that made Bonnibel’s heart do strange things.

  
This morning, Marceline was slow and patient and all the things she usually wasn’t. Her tongue slipped inside, fingers tenderly playing with all of Bonnibel’s sensitive spots. She knew exactly what she was doing, and she had Bonnie rocking her hips up for more, one hand covering her mouth as she came.

  
She took a deep breath and pulled Marceline up by the hair, careful not to be too rough, but knowing she didn’t mind being pushed around a little. She kissed her deeply, her fingers returning the favour as she nibbled at Marceline’s lower lip.

  
It didn’t take long until Marceline was shuddering, absolutely coming apart under Bonnie’s dexterous touch. She whimpered, burying her face into her love’s neck, a choked sound escaping her as she arched down onto Bonnibel’s fingers.

  
After a moment she sighed, shifting back so she could look up at Bonnie and opening her mouth to speak-  
“Ssssh. Sleep now.” Bonnie whispered, covering Marceline’s mouth with her fingers and rolling over onto her side again.

Amused, the vampire queen lay down again, twining their fingers together as she laid her arm on top of that familiar waist.

  
End


End file.
